


Brrr...Cold

by cette_fois



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, MinYoon - Freeform, Songkang, sk330x121
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cette_fois/pseuds/cette_fois
Summary: Back from Flower Crew filming, Seungyoon goes straight to Mino's room because his room is cold and he is cold. This is for 32nd topic of the SongKang100 event [Body Temperature]Wrote this in 30mins so please forgive the rush. Just got inspired by today's ep and I suddenly wanted to participate. Haha.





	

Seungyoon arrived at the dorm frozen. He just spent an entire day outdoors filming. Shooting a variety was exhilarating. He had the perfect excuse to unleash his savage side. He has to be the stern business-first leader with his group but in Flower Crew he can live out his new mantra: “be cute, betray everyone.” He just wished it wasn’t so physically demanding. His lips were chapped and he could barely feel the tips of his fingers despite the hot packs he had inside his coat pockets. He needed warmth as soon as possible or he’ll die. So went straight to Mino’s room, lifted the comforter and squeezed himself into the tiny space beside the sleeping man.   
“Ah, warmth finally!”   
“Hey, the bed is small! We’re too crowded!” Mino complained when he woke up to Seungyoon clinging on to him.  
“Just a few minutes. I’m so cold.”  
“Ugh. You haven’t even washed!”  
“Mino, just let me get a bit more warmth.”  
“You should have told one of the managers to turn on the heating pad in your room so that it’ll be ready when you arrive!” Mino reasoned as he turned to face Seungyoon while grabbing him by the waist so that the younger one won’t fall from bed.  
“Okay. Okay. I’m going.”  
Mino tightened his hold on Seungyoon and enfolded him in a cocoon. “Your bed will be cold. You’ll get sick. Stay the night.”  
“Meh. I’ll be fine. I’d rather freeze to death than be where I’m not wanted.” Seungyoon tried to get out of Mino’s bed again.  
“Stay.”  
“Are you sure? I can go to Seunghoon hyung’s room.”  
“Kang Seungyoon. I said stay the night.”  
“Or maybe I should stay in Jinwoo hyung’s bed.”  
“I. SAID. YOU. SHOULD. STAY.”  
“Okay. Okay. Geez. No need to get so worked up. If you insist, I’ll stay.”  
“I insist.”


End file.
